Bond Me Once Again
by Hiro Mineha
Summary: Sebelumnya kukira cinta itu cuma permainan saja. Ternyata cinta itu benar adanya. -Yuuri Katsuki
1. Preview

Bond Me Once Again

Yuri! On Ice milik studio Mappa

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dan bermaksud menyinggung siapapun dari cerita ini

.

.

.

* * *

Rate: T+ - M

Warning: OOC, typo(s)

* * *

"Maafkan aku. Aku janji takkan melakukannya lagi."

"cih"

Pemuda itu mendecih, pegangan pada cambuk tak dilepas, justru semakin diperkuat"

SLAP!

"Ittai!"

Dia yang berambut hitam meringis kesakitan. Pipinya yang tadi kering telah basah kembali dengan air mata. Sementara punggungnya yang putih bergetar menahan rasa sakit dari cambukan sang pria. Darah juga ikut menghiasi punggung putih layaknya kanvas yang diberi tinta merah.

Pria pembawa cambuk tadi berjalan melewati 'dia' ,mulai mendekatinya. Tubuh 'dia' merinding, seolah-olah memberi sinyal bahaya. Namun 'dia' tak bergerak menjauhi pria yang menyakitinya itu. Ia hanya menangis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Manik cokelat tuanya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku hanya ingin bebas, onegai."

.

.

.

.

.

Raja tampan yang mengenakan kimono mewah itu untuk pertama kalinya terpesona melihat mata seseorang.

"Pengawal"

"Siap, rajaku."

"Aku menginginkan 'dia'. Segera cari dan bawa ke istanaku sekarang juga!" Perintahnya mutlak.

.

.

.

.

" Namaku Viktor Nikirofov. Mulai saat ini, detik ini, hingga seterusnya, aku akan menjadi alpa untuk Yuuri dengan bayaran nyawaku sendiri. Aku bersumpah untuk membahagiakannya, mencintainya, serta melindunginya dari segala sesuatu yang menyakitinya. Akan kuberikan fisikku sebagai wadah dari segala lukanya. Kuberikan jiwaku sebagai hukuman bila lalai menjaganya. Dan akan kubimbing dia, selayaknya tanggung jawab seorang alpha untuk omeganya. Jika aku melanggar, alam yang akan menghukumku."

Begitu sumpah diucapkan, Viktor mencium hangat kening matenya yang tertidur secara paksa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku telah percaya seutuhnya pada raja. Terima kasih telah menjadi mateku, aku mencintaimu."

Pandangan yang sebelumnya selalu kosong miliknya terlihat lebih hidup, ia berjinjit untuk memeluk sang raja.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk memanggilku 'Viktor', sayang? Aku sekarang berbicara padamu sebagai mate-mu, bukan sebagai raja."

Tangan Viktor bergerak ke pinggangnya, ia menarik Yuuri lebih dekat ke dalam pelukan itu.

.

.

.

.

Viktor menyibakkan kain yang menutupi tangan kanannya. Terlihat luka baru berupa sayatan pisau. Sayatan itu bervariasi, ada yang panjang ada pula yang pendek. Viktor menghela nafas, ia perlahan berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya.

"Semakin buruk saja, bahkan jumlah lukaku bertambah."

.

.

.

.

Yuuri terkejut. Tangan kanannya bergerak menutup mulutnya ketika ia melihat'nya'

" ...-kun"

Yuuri tercekat, tubuhnya terasa membeku. Pria itu melangkah mendekatinya. Reflek, Yuuri mundur kebelakang.

"Ada apa Yuuri? Kau takut padaku,huh?" Tanya si pria dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Ia menyisir rambutnya kebelakang, sejenak ia menutup matanya, sedetik kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya sambil memperlihatkan seringainya yang membuat Yuuri semakin takut.

"Kita sepertinya memang jodoh. Lihat, dimanapun kau berada, kita pasti bertemu."

"Tidak! Aku hanya milik Viktor!"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Kamu adalah kesalahan terbesarku, tolong pergilah."

"Kesalahan ya? Salahkan wajah cantikmu dan kejadian dimana kita bertemu sayang, jika aku berkata kamu itu tak boleh pergi dariku, ya selamanya tidak!"

"Kamu... Kamu gila!"

"Ya, aku memang gila, Yuuri."

Pemuda itu lantas mengambil belati kecil dari dalam yukata putih bercorak bunga hitam.

"Kamu mau apa?!"

"Entahlah.. Hei Yuuri, ayo bermain"

Yuuri lalu berlari menjauhi pria tadi, ia tak mau merasakan lagi kenangan buruk itu, tidak mau!

"Yuuri... Apa jadinya bila aku rusak 'tanda' yang raja Viktor berikan padamu?"

Pria itu mengejar Yuuri. Dia dekat, lalu semakin dekat.

"Viktor! Tasukete!"


	2. My First Heartbeat

Bond Me Once Again

Yuri! On Ice milik studio Mappa

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dan bermaksud menyinggung siapapun dari cerita ini

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1

My first heartbeat

Rate: T-M

Warning: OOC, typo(s)

* * *

Sementara sebelah tangan lelaki itu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak, dan yang sebelahnya lagi terangkat bersiap siap untuk mencambuknya.

SLAB

"argh!"

SLAB

"nghh.."

Pria itu mencapitkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya pada kedua pipi si omega, pria alpha itu lantas tersenyum sangat menyeramkan, dia sangat terobsesi dengan makhluk di depannya ini.

Sementara cambuk di tangan kirinya ia putar putar ke udara, membuat omega tadi menggeleng kuat kuat, meskipun itu sia-sia karena pipinya dicapit sangat kuat.

Dengan mata sembab dan berurai air mata, dia berkata.

"Maafkan aku. Aku janji takkan melakukannya lagi."

"Cih."

Pemuda itu meludah, lantas mencekik leher si omega.

Omega itu tahu, mungkin ia akan mati. Ia tahu hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik lagi ia sudah takkan bernafas lagi. Ia mencoba melepas tangan si pria dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya, tapi sekali lagi, itu hanya sia sia.

Pemuda itu mendecih, pegangan pada cambuk tak dilepas, justru semakin diperkuat.

SLAB

"agh!"

Si omega manis berambut hitam meringis kesakitan. Pipinya yang tadi dipegang sudah dilepas, tampak ada bekas merah dipipi putihnya. Pipi yang tadinya kering itu kembali basah kembali dengan air mata yang melucur dari mata kanannya.

Sementara punggungnya yang putih bergetar menahan rasa sakit dari cambukan si pria. Darah juga ikut menghiasi punggungnya layaknya kanvas yang diberi tinta merah yang hidup.

Pria pembawa cambuk tadi berjalan menuju meja didekatnya, ia mengambil sebuah pisau buah. Lalu kembali lagi ke tempat si omega berada.

Tubuh omega itu merinding, seolah olah memberi sinyal bahaya. Namun dia tak bergerak menjauhi pria yang menyakitinya itu. Ia hanya menangis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Manik cokelat tuanya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kamu tahu tidak apa yang aku bawa?"

"..." omega manis itu diam membisu.

Tiba tiba saja rambut si omega tertarik ke belakang,

"JAWAB!"

Dia tetap diam membisu,

"Oh, oke."

Pria tadi berjongkok, lalu membuang cambuknya sembarangan. Ia lalu mengarahkan pisau tadi ke punggung tangan kanan omega tadi, lalu darah perlahan menetes membasahi yukata si rambut hitam seiring pisau memberikan luka disana.

"Yuu...ri" eja si pria.

"Nah, sudah selesai, lihat luka ini, cocok sekali kan padamu? Cocok kan Yuuri? Yuur-"

Sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, omega yang di panggil 'Yuuri' itu mendorongnya ke belakang dengan kuat, entah dari mana ia mendapatkan kekuatan itu, ia lalu merebut pisau yang dipegang pria itu, ia lalu berlari kedepan mencari pintu keluar.

"Hahahaha! Larilah kalau kau bisa!"

Pria tadi segera berdiri, ia menepuk nepuk yukatanya yang kotor, lalu ia berjalan santai kedepan dengan kedua tangan dibelakang tubuhnya.

Sementara Yuuri telah merapal doa dalam hati sambil terus berusaha mencokel pintu,

'cklek'

"Kamisama,arigato"

Tanpa babibu Yuuri berlari menjauhi rumah itu, ia lalu berlari kearah pasar, ia berbaur dengan masyarakat didekat sana. Ia mengelus dadanya pelan,

"Kamisama, jika kau benar benar ada, aku berharap dapat lari dari ini. "

Ia lalu berjalan kembali, tanpa sadar darahnya menetes ke tanah setelah ia berdoa, seolah olah mengamini apa yang di doakan oleh Yuuri.

.

.

.

.

Viktor Nikiforov merupakan raja yang sangat disegani di negeri Aria, ia sangat memperhatikan warganya, ditambah lagi dengan parasnya yang tampan dan matanya yang tajam mempesona itu, siapa coba yang tidak naksir? Remaja perempuan saja selalu menjerit bila Viktor berjalan jalan sambil melihat lihat keadaan warganya.

Raja tampan itu lalu berjalan ke arah toko buah, ia melihat lihat buah yang ada disana seperti mangga, stroberi, melon, anggur dan lainnya.

"Saya hormat kepada Viktor-sama."

Pemilik toko buah kecil itu menunduk ke arahnya, ia adalah seorang ibu-ibu yang lebih tua darinya, dari kerutan di wajahnya, ia kira-kira berusia 50-57 tahun. Namun yang lebih membuat Viktor heran, kenapa ibu ini berjualan sendiri? Kemana anaknya atau dimana suaminya?

Viktor tersenyum ramah, membuat jantung ibu-ibu itu merasa doki-doki. Lalu ia berkata,

"Ibu, boleh saya cicipi mangganya?"

"Oh, boleh, tentu boleh Viktor-sama."

"Ibu, panggil saya Viktor saja, lagipula kan ibu lebih tua dari saya."

"Yasudah... nak.. Viktor, ini, kebetulan ibu ada yang sudah dikupas." Ujar ibu tadi sambil memberikan kupasan buah mangga ke pengawal Viktor.

"Ini enak sekali bu. Saya suka."

"Terimakasih pujiannya nak, ini kebetulan baru saja panen, jadinya enak."

"Oh begitu, "

Tiba-tiba saja ada anak kecil yang menghampiri ibu-ibu tadi sambil membawa anak panah dan busur.

"Ibu! Ibu! Lihat! Glica sudah bisa memanah! Kata pengawal kerajaan yang mengajari tadi, Glica punya bakat bu!" Terangnya sambil meloncat-loncat senang.

"Wah, begitu ya? Ibu bangga sekali dengan kamu." Si ibu lantas memeluk anaknya bangga, namun ia teringat sesuatu.

"Sayang, didepan kamu ada Raja Vik-"

Omongannya terputus setelah melihat senyuman Viktor.

"Eh, nak Viktor. Apa kamu tidak mau menyapanya?"

Mata bundar sang anak berkedip kedip lucu, pandangannya lalu ia alihkan ke sebelah kanannya, ia lantas berseru karena teringat sesuatu.

"Uwaa! Saya Glica Ken memberi hormat pada Raja Viktor!" Ucapnya sedikit cadel dan cempreng.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat raja ganteng kita terkekeh, lalu tangan putihnya mendarat ke kepala anak tadi, ia mengelusnya.

"Kuharap kamu mau menjadi pengawal yang setia terhadap negara ini."

"Tentu saja saya mau baginda!"

"Hahaha, baiklah, mari bertemu 10 tahun lagi, anak manis."

Setelah merapikan poni sang anak, raja lalu pergi meninggalkan toko buah tadi, ia sebenarnya masih ingin berjalan-jalan , tapi tugasnya yang pasti sudah menumpuk di mejanya itu sungguh menyita waktu. Dari pada nanti dia tidak bisa bersantai di onsen pribadinya, mending dia lembur mulai dari sekarang.

Namun entah mengapa insting alpha nya bekerja, tanda alpha menyerupai gelang di tangan kanannya agak bersinar dan dia merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ia bahkan berhenti sejenak. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Lalu, apa gerangan bau enak ini? Baunya sepertinya tidak jauh darinya.

Brukk!

Tanpa sengaja, seorang laki laki manis menabraknya, ia membawa pisau di tangan kanannya serta memiliki luka dipunggung tangannya.

"Gomenasai."

Tanpa babibu laki-laki tadi segera berdiri dan berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Viktor yang masih mematung.

Viktor semakin mencium bau itu semakin kuat, ia yakin laki-laki tadilah yang ia cari selama ini, apalagi dengan semakin terangnya tanda alpha nya itu menjadikan dia semakin yakin.

Jika ia tidak salah, ia sempat melihat bahwa warna mata dari laki-laki tadi adalah cokelat tua.

Raja tampan yang mengenakan kimono mewah itu untuk yang pertama kalinya merasa terpesona hanya dengan lirikan mata seseorang.

"Pengawal."

"Siap, rajaku."

"Ikuti laki laki tadi sekarang juga! Aku menginginkannya!" ucapnya dengan nada yang er- posesif.

Pengawal tadi bingung,sebab baru kali ini rajanya begitu tertarik pada orang lain. Apalagi dia sampai meninggikan suaranya. Ini tidak baik jika tidak dituruti, begitu batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuri's POV

Aku capek terus berlari, aku ingin sekali lepas, aku ingin bebas.

Eh? Bukannya tadi yang kutabrak itu raja Viktor?

Dia bau mangga, sungguh menggoda.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa bisa aku berpikir seperti itu dan kenapa aku bsa seceroboh itu, kalau nanti aku dicari sebagai buronan gimana? Waduh, gak asik.

Tapi, kenapa pengawal kerajaan mengejarku? Ha? Itu kan raja Viktor? Mau apa dia? Kamisama, tolong!

.

.

Aku berlari tanpa arah, kuterjang saja apa yang kulalui, entah itu dahan pohon yang rendah, kerumunan ayam, sampai rumput yang tinggi.

Nafasku sudah terputus-putus menandakan aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari, aku lantas bersembunyi di balik pohon apel yang kebetulan ku lewati.

Sambil menata kembali pernafasanku, aku melihat tanda omega yang menyerupai cincin di jari manis tangan kananku bersinar sangat terang. Apa aku baru saja bertemu soulmate ku? Tapi siapa? Dan kapan?

Ku pererat genggamanku pada pisau ini. Kepalaku sakit, pandanganku buram. Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, berusaha melepas kesakitanku.

.

 ** _Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang. Apakah ada orang lain selain diriku di hutan? Aku diam di tempatku berdiri selama beberapa menit lamanya, dan ketika ada sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku, jantungku rasanya seperti akan melompat ke luar dari rongga dadaku._**

 ** _Aku membalik, dan melihat seorang laki laki berambut hitam sedang tersenyum manis padaku._**

 ** _"Kamu tersesat?Ayo pergi kerumahku, kamu pasti lelah."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tubuhku disayat menggunakan pisau, aku menangis meminta tolong, tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, laki laki yang telah menyekapku selama sepuluh bulan itu membebat mulutku dengan sapu tangannya._**

 ** _"Kamu cantik. Tapi sayang, kamu hanyalah bunga mawar sendirian yang tanpa duri. Begitu musim gugur menerpa, wushh..."_**

 ** _Ia meninggalkan jejak lagi di tanganku, aku dapat merasakan tanganku sakit._**

 ** _"kamu layu, dan akan selalu dilupakan. HAHAHAHA.."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Yuuri! Makananmu telah datang!"_**

 ** _Tapi makanan itu takkan pernah sampai, terjatuh begitu saja didepannya._**

 ** _"Upps, aku lupa kalau kamu terikat. Sini aku suapi ya, "_**

 ** _Matanya yang seperti psikopat memandangku tanpa berkedip. Tuhan, aku ingin bebas._**

 ** _Settt_**

 ** _"Makan yang benar!"_**

 ** _Ia menjambakku untuk ke sekian kalinya._**

.

.

.

End Yuuri's Pov

.

Viktor's Pov

Ah, sial. Aku kehilangan jejaknya. Tapi baunya masih ada. Aku yakin dia ada disekitar sini.

"Argh!"

Suara apa tadi? Sepertinya ada di balik pohon itu. Langsung saja aku berlari tanpa mempedulikan pengawal pengawalku.

Benar saja, omega manis itu berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Perlahan lahan kudekati dia dan kupeluk dia, tapi karena kaget ia meronta-ronta dalam pelukanku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisikku lembut ke telinganya.

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku! Hiks, hiks.."

Tangisnya mulai pecah, air mata turun membasahi kimono ku, melihatnya menangis membuat hatiku terasa tidak nyaman.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!"

"Shh..."

Aku semakin merapatkan diriku padanya, dengan sentuhan lembut, ku belai rambut hitamnya dan ku bisikkan kata kata baik untuknya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Hiks... Hiks.. lepash.. hiks..."

Aku lantas menarik tangan kanannya, astaga, ada luka bertuliskan 'Yuuri' di punggung tangannya.

"Jadi, nama kamu Yuuri?"

Dia tidak menjawab, ia terus menangis ketakutan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada omega satu ini? Dan kenapa aku sangat tertarik padanya?

Dia membuka mulutnya mencoba untuk bicara, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakan apapun. Akhirnya yang ia lakukan hanya mengangguk.

"Sshh.. Yuuri, dengarkan aku."

Aku mempertemukan kedua wajah kami, aku lalu menghapus air matanya dengan jempol tanganku kemudian aku mencium dahinya singkat.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Tolong, berhentilah menangis."

Ajaibnya, dia menurut, tubuhnya langsung turun. Jika aku tidak sigap, bisa saja ia terbentur batu di belakangnya.

Aku juga membuang pisau di tangannya. Lalu aku kecup lagi tangannya, berusaha menenangkan omega yang telah menarik hatiku ini.

Dia manis sekali, bahkan saat pingsan. Aku menyingkirkan poninya yang menutupi mata, dan ku hapus cemong yang ada di dahinya. Dia mungkin memang rusak. Tapi dimataku dia sempurna.

"Viktor-sama."

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke prajurit yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahku. Tampak raut cemas di mata mereka. Oke, sepertinya aku salah telah meninggalkan mereka secara sepihak.

End Viktor's POV

.

"Viktor-sama. Yang di pangkuan and-"

"Ssh... Diamlah."

Dan prajurit itu seketika diam.

"Viktor-sama. Tanda nya."

Viktor melihat ke arah jari manis si omega, tandanya juga bersinar, sama seperti miliknya.

"Baiklah. Aku kan 'mengikatnya' sekarang juga."

"Tapi Viktor-sama, kita bahkan tidak tau-" Mata biru itu menatapnya tajam. "Maaf Viktor-sama, saya telah lancang."

"Yuuri..."

Ia menggenggam tangan Yuuri.

"Aku harap pilihanku ini tidak salah. Aku memang tidak tahu masa lalu mu, tapi kuharap aku bisa menghapus semua laramu. Dan bila benar ini semua memang takdirku, maka jadilah."

Sejenak ia menutup matanya, lalu ia bersumpah dengan suara lantang.

"Namaku Viktor Nikiforov. Mulai saat ini, detik ini, hingga seterusnya, aku akan menjadi alpha untuk Yuuri dengan bayaran nyawaku sendiri. Aku bersumpah untuk membahagiakannya, mencintainya serta melindunginya dari segala sesuatu yang menyakitinya. Akan kuberikan fisikku sebagai wadah dari segala lukanya. Kuberikan jiwaku sebagai hukuman bila lalai menjaganya. Dan akan kubimbing dia, selayaknya tanggung jawab seorang alpha untuk omeganya. Jika aku melanggar sumpah ini, maka alam yang akan menghukumku."

Begitu sumpah diucapkan, Viktor mencium hangat kening mate nya yang tertidur secara paksa.

.

.

.

.

Istana Aria

Putri Yura Plisetsky meremas gaunnya dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, ini sudah hampir petang dan kakak –pikun- yang mengaku sebagai raja itu belum juga sampai ke istana. Begini-begini, Yura juga bisa khawatir.

"Putri."

Jantung Yura terasa berhenti.

"Maaf bila saya lancang. Tetapi mengapa putri terlihat sangat cemas?" Tanya Otabek Altin, tangan kanan kakaknya.

Yurio sebenarnya suka dengan Otabek, tetapi dia tidak mau bilang langsung, gengsi katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa?"

"Tidak putri, saya ijin kembali. Selamat sore."

Ia ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan Otabek, tapi rasanya terdapat dinding pemisah diantara mereka. Dan Yura juga sangat penasaran dengan sifat kelewat pendiam Otabek. Dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Yura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat sampai mahkota kecil dikepalanya hampir melorot. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran jelek terhadap siapapun, termasuk Otabek.

.

.

"Yura! Tolong bantu aku."

Entah sampai nya kapan, tiba-tiba saja kakaknya itu telah ada di belakangnya sambil menggendong ala bridal laki-laki yang pingsan di dekapannya.

Dengan sigap ia membuka pintu kamar sang kakak lalu Viktor membaringkan tubuh Yuuri ke ranjangnya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Kak, dia siapa?"

"Soulmate ku."

"Jangan bercanda kamu kak, apa buktinya?"

"Yura, lihatlah lehernya dan juga telapak tanganku."

Yura langsung auto fokus ke sana, dan benar saja, terdapat tanda ikatan berupa tato kecil tiga buah es dengan satu bulan.

"Kak, apa kamu yakin?"

"Jantungku berdebar setiap kali aku didekatnya Yura, aku tak berbohong."

Yura terbelalak.

"Terserah kamu saja kak. Aku mau mengurus dulu luka di punggung tangannya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya?"

"Yuuri."

"Yuuri? Marganya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"HAH?"

Merasa tidak dijawab, Yura memutuskan untuk membersihkan darah kering di sekitar luka. Sesekali ia melihat apa yang kakaknya lakukan. Ia seperti memikirkan hal yang menyangkut Yuuri. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya tetapi itu serius sekali.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahukan mu sesuatu." Viktor tiba-tiba berbicara.

"apa lagi kak?"

Namun sesuatu yang Viktor katakan membuat Yura terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya dalam diam.

Bulan malam itu menyinari negeri Aria dengan terang sekali, tanpa mendung tanpa angin yang ribut. Sungguh malam yang indah sekali.

 ** _"Yuuri menderita trauma pada alpha."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

To Be Continued

* * *

Yoo! Ada yang masih inget cerita ini? Maaf banget ane baru update sekarang XD ini smua gara" ane mau tugas tanggal 17 agustus mendatang, jadinya mau ngetik gak sempett, jangankan ngetik, pulang aja telat-telat XD XD. Yah pokoknya saya Cuma pengen review dari reader yang udah baca ff ngaco saya.

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya gak nyambung, udh lama gak ngarang, hehehe. Teruss, tolong selamatkan fandom ini,kayaknya udh mau tenggelam aja ih T_T *nengok ff viktuuri yang makin dikit*

Segitu aja lah, sampai jumpa di ch 2 !


End file.
